The IS misadventures of the Orimura Triplets
by Rukotaro-kun
Summary: What do you get when you have three young men in the IS academy: lots of mayhem and misadventure. Follow the anime storyline, join them as they will rule the IS academy with their iron fist, not really, just their daily life in the IS academy.
1. Meet the triplets

Disclaimers:Infinite stratos do not owned by me.

**Ichika's POV**

"Everyone's here right? Lets start the SHR meeting (Student Homeroom meeting)."

Yamada-sensei who is the vice homeroom teacher in my class stood in front of the class announce the SHR has started.

Yamada-sensei is how should I say this, looks like a kid wearing adult clothes that doesn't match her body at all.

"Then let's get along for the next year OK~?"

"..."

The atmosphere is intense here, nobody even bother react.

"Now lets go on to self-introduction, we'll go by seating arrangements."

It's so cute when she panicked like that but don't get me wrong, I'm not going to do anything to her as it will get me in a troublesome situation. Imagine doing that in school but this is even worse because this is an all-girls school.

On top of that, aside from me and my two brothers, every classmate in here is a girl. For those who think I'm a girl then I have some bad news for you, I'm a guy. Sure my name is Ichika doesn't mean I'm a girl, the name 'Ichika' can be used for both genders, that's why people who don't know me thinks I'm a girl.

Let me introduce myself, I'm Orimura Ichika. I'm just a normal high school boy with my two brothers (which I'm going to introduce later) who just got sent to an all-girls school, that's why the atmosphere is intense, all the girls are staring on us (what I meant us, I meant me and my brothers) and it's killing me (not literally). On top of that we are all seated in the front row, I mean what the hell?

I have two brothers which also sent to this school, Their names are Ichirou and Ichijou. Ichirou is eldest , Ichijou is the middle and I'm the youngest , in other words we are triplets. We may look similar in physical characteristics but our behaviors and traits are completely different.

Ichirou is the big tank of us triplets, a monster you might say like an Oni, he prefers brute strength but he's no idiot, he has an average in academics but he's still good. He enjoys cooking more than Ichijou and me so you might say he's the cook in the house, but we take turns cooking meals every now and then so it might considered fair. He's the least patient of the us triplets, occasionally starts a fight and considered a delinquent but Ichirou-nii's a good guy trust me. He wears a simple knit cap, dark blue to be precise to tell apart which one is which.

Ichijou is a graceful type of guy, sort of like a gentleman. He is the type of guy who prefers intelligence rather than brute strength, which is to say that he is the smartest and most well informed of us triplets but doesn't mean he's weak, he is quite athletic but not as much as Ichirou-nii. He is also artistic, which means he can draw beautiful pictures in perfect detail and plays an alto sax during free time. You can tell him apart by the white cap he's wearing every time.

And then there's me, I'm quite the casual cool guy who appreciate what his two brothers have accomplished, doesn't mean that I have no talent. I'm a mangaka which is manga artist, but not in detail like Ichijou-nii, rather a speedy mangaka; I have lots of manga I made back home if you want to see it.

We Orimura triplets are a fan of anime but I'm the most passionate of the triplets. I rely on both strength and wisdom which means I'm the all rounder type, not as smart and well informed as Ichijou-nii and not as strong and fit as Ichirou-nii but well balanced.

As I look to the window I saw one girl out of 27 girls (30 student in total including me, Ichirou and Ichijou) who we haven't seen for 6 years, Shinonono Houki. She pretend to look outside just to ignore me, well that's just nice, the only girl we all familiar with is turning us triplets down.

"What's your problem Houki?" Ichirou-nii started standing from his seat. The girls are now staring at Ichirou-nii.

"And what's your problem um..?" Houki stopped right on her tracks, apparently she can't tell who's who yet and I can't blame her after 6 years of not seeing each other.

"Ichirou."He answered.*sigh* It's the first day of the semester and Ichirou-nii already started a commotion in the classroom.

"Um, Orimura-san, are you fighting?" Yamada-sensei was surprised by the sudden drama.

"Hmm...not really, right Houki?"Ichirou-nii replied.

"...Yeah." Houki supported him for some reason.

"Well, we are now at 'o' for Orimura-san now. Sorry but could you introduce yourself please, could you?" She is scared by the look on her face when she face Ichiro-nii up close.

"...sure whatever. You look like you just shit in your pants so stop apologizing will ya Sensei. You make me feel like I'm the teacher here." Yamada-sensei froze by the statement made by Ichirou-nii. Is Ichirou-nii that scary or is it the blunt statement?

"Anyways, I'm Orimura Ichirou, the eldest of the Orimura triplets. It is nice to meet you all, but if you're in my way I'll make sure you won't make the same mistake twice." Ichirou-nii, a threat in your introduction especially to the girls, are you having loose screw or something? I can see girls froze on their seat by Ichirou-nii's introduction.

"Sorry about my brother's behavior, he's just being honest that's all. Ahem my name is Orimura Ichijou of the Orimura triplets and it is a pleasure to meet you all. Please treat us as your equal and we'll treat you the same, and take it easy on us for the coming year." The girls are back to normal when Ichijou-nii introduced himself, well that's reassuring considering that he is gentle with his introduction. I guess it's my turn to introduce myself.

"Hello my name is Orimura Ichika and I'm the youngest of the Orimura triplets. I hope you can enjoy your school years in the IS academy with us triplets for the coming year, and I hope we are not raising any confusion because of our identity." Blunt like Ichirou-nii yet gentle like Ichijou-nii. The girls are giving their poker face at me for some reason. Oh well, at least I tried.

After the SHR was over, the homeroom teacher arrived and we are half-surprised who it was. It was Chifuyu-nee who we know, hold and dear. Luckily Ichijou-nii was provided with the information about this school: the staffs, the buildings, the school rules and so on before even arriving to this academy.

"Huh, Chifuyu-nee you teach this class?" Ichirou was the first one to ask her.

"Yes and starting from now refer me as Orimura-sensei got it?" Chifuyu was stern about her statement.

"Whatever Orimura-sensei."

"Sure."

"Ok" We obediently comply to her whim with no objection at all.

Just to be clear we are not weak, we are not of those weak men we see in today's society, we are considered a rare breed. It's just that our sister like us are very strong in terms of both brute strength and wisdom and considered the strongest woman in Japan if not, the world. But enough of that, the girls lit up by our sister's arrival. Both Ichirou-nii and Ichijou-nii cover both of their ears and I better do the same because I know what's going to happen. The girls shriek was unbearable and I'm not joking.

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu-nee stared at the chattering girls with a depressed look.

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many assholes gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these assholes here only to attend my class?"

Did I mention that she is just as blunt as we are? If not, welcome to the family.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

At least my classmates are the best at being energetic.

No need for introduction I suppose Chifuyu-nee.

"Ok boys, the fan girl moment has stopped, now stop covering your ears."We felt an instant relief afterwards.

"Thanks." we said.

"Eh...? Then, it means that Orimura triplets is Chifuyu-sama's younger brothers...?"

"Maybe that has something to do with them being the only three men in the world that can use the IS?"

"Ah~ Great. I really wanted to switch them over."

"We can hear you from here.." Ichirou raise up while glaring at those girls. The girls are obviously terrified.

"Ichirou, just ignore them, you're better than them." Chifuyu-nee prevented him from release his steam.

"Ok.."Trust me, it will get ugly if Ichirou-nii release his steam, to both men and women.

Anyways we came here to this public IS Academy as the only three male in the world who can pilot the 'IS'.

The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators. The Japanese government sees it as a principle and duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premises that the other countries in the treaty have agreed upon. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as according to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies. Once again thanks for Ichijou-nii for this information.

If you read this far you might be asking what in the hell is an IS?

An IS, or Infinite Stratos is a sort of mech fighting machine. It was originally created as a multi-purpose power suit for space operations.

However, its development did not go as the creator had originally intended, but ended up modified by the other mechanic specialists involved, into a 'war machine'. However, all the other countries designated it as a 'Sport'—a so-called high-performance flying device.

The fatal flaw of this 'IS' is that this machine will only react to females.

But that doesn't mean we can't. So far in the world, we are the only known males who break that rule.

How did this started you ask?

**Flashback**

Well, during the second Mondo Grosso match we somehow got kidnapped by men in black suits and ended up in a warehouse ended up as hostages. We managed to break free, but we're not out of trouble yet. It was then we saw three IS units: Golem, Rafael Revive and Uchigane, which are all 2nd generation IS (currently on the 3rd generation now). Ichirou-nii approach the Golem and it reacted. We were all surprised because we thought it was only reacted to women.

"Where are they? I can't believe you lost them!" Oh no, trouble ahead.

"Come on let's go!" Ichirou-nii commanded. Ichijou-nii took the Rafael Revive while I took the Uchigane.

From the moment we're on the IS, it's like we know how to use these things. But there is no time we must escape!

"what the- That's impossible!" the men were surprised as they watched us making our escape.

Ichirou-nii started making a hole for our escape using Golem gigantic fists on the wall.

"This way!" We were very much lucky to have an IS on our side back then. It was our ticket to freedom.

We managed to get away but we attracted unwanted attention, we didn't know how to fly this thing properly and ended up going to a busy street. We were 12 back then and were more famous than anyone in the world as 'the boys who can pilot an IS'.

**Flashback end**

Man, that lecture was a killer, Ichirou-nii was struggling back then but Ichijou-nii provide him a more easier explanation. Yamada-sensei was impressed by his methods.

"Wah, impressive Ichijou-kun, you'll be a great IS teacher in the future."

"Um. Thank you for your compliment Yamada-sensei.."

Yamada-sensei's face was priceless and it was so cute~.

But enough about that Houki was in front of us,

"Can you three go to the corridor right now?" since it's break time we just go with the flow.

Maybe it's a reunion for us for not seeing each other for 6 years.

**OK, I'll stop this chapter right now cuz I'm tired right now. Another crazy idea of mine about IS that has been on my head for quite a while and my second fanfic. Review this one while you're at it.**

Tabane: Eh, you're ending this chapter already? Author-kun, please continue..*pouts*

**I'll continue it, NEXT CHAPTER THAT IS!**

Tabane:Mou, is there going to be a pairing here, if it is, I'll support Houki-chan!

**Not sure actually.**

Tabane: You're no fun Author-kun. BTW isn't Chi-chan a little OOC here?

**Maybe...**

Tabane: Meh, suit yourself, it is YOUR fanfic. Do you have enough cookies for the readers to eat?

**What are you talking about?**

Tabane:Ehh, what will the readers eat then?

**Shut up, I'm ending this already and they have their own food you...rabbit alice wannabe!**

Tabane:*pouts*Goodbye everybody, and please review.

**I just said that...**

Tabane:...


	2. Long ponytail and Blonde curls

**Disclaimers: I do not owned IS.**

***Insert the IS opening 'Straight Jet' (alto sax version) by Orimura Ichijou*,**

**This fanfic is brought to you by the following sponsors:**

Houki: Sponsors?

**My Idea, fanfiction and Valhalla Inc.**

Houki: Hey what is this?

**Story so far, Shinonono Houki asked the Orimura Triplets to meet at the corridor. The Orimura triplets are introduced but not fully. The chaos is not ready yet but it will be.**

**Houki's POV**

It's been a long time since I haven't seen them. My name is Shinonono Houki and I'm their childhood friend six years ago. Back then I did not know who's who so I tend to make mistakes identifying them. The Orimura triplets, I met them during kendo practice in the Shinonono Dojo, which is a half shrine. Ichika was practicing alone with me trying to do the Head Cut, it was then I met Ichirou and Ichijou during the end of our training. It was confusing since they look exactly similar and I don't even know what to do.

"Hey Ichika, Who's that you're training with?" One of the triplets, I think it was Ichijou.

"Ah, This is Shinonono Houki, is training over already Ichijou-nii?" Ichika replied to his brother, according to the '-nii' part.

"These are my brothers ichijou and Ichirou."

"Hello."

"Hey."

I was really surprised when I met those two for the first time, and then Nee-san saw them,

"Ah, what is this we have here? Triplets, so cute~"

"Um, who is this woman?" I can't tell, but I think it's Ichirou.

"I'm Shinonono Tabane the great genius, nice to meet you two."

""umm..""

It was embarrassing when Nee-san introduced herself to the triplets that I turned away from them.

"Um, which dojo did they trained?" I turned towards Ichika and pointing at Ichirou and Ichijou.

"Hm, Ichirou-nii trains at a karate dojo nearby, Ichijou-nii trains at a dojo near here too, he trains Soujutsu (The art of the spear)."

"Ah, Houki-chan is so cute, don't you think so boys?" seriously Nee-chan?

After Nee-chan created the IS, the government makes us move to a another location for safety reason. Nee-chan was nowhere to be seen since then. It was the last time I saw them, until the big news hit three years ago,

"What started as a kidnapping in order to make the japanese representative Orimura Chifuyu to forfeit the second Mondo Grosso match turns into a big discovery. Just a few hours ago there are three IS units running about in the city and in a big surprise they were piloted by three middle school boys. As a known fact only women are the only one who able to pilot the IS, this is a mystery. It turns out the Orimura triplets managed to escape thanks to the IS before their sister forfeit the match, and the government has already taken action on behalf of this discovery. In other news, Orimura Chifuyu won the Mondo Grosso two years in a row, giving Japan a lucky streak."

The news become worldwide and many countries are trying to get information from them, and it is still considered a big topic today. Ever since then, men considered them as their last hope for themselves, there was even a talk about who is the strongest of the triplets, even women were involved. There was also an argument about it, and it resulted into a small scale war among themselves, even the internet is not safe, there has been a blog war and it still exist to this day.

And here they are the most famous guys in the whole world, The Orimura triplets, at least I known to tell who's who by what their wearing on their heads. Ichirou was wearing a dark blue beanie while Ichijou was wearing a white cap and Ichika wasn't wearing anything on his head in particular.

"Hey Ichika, You've finished patching up your Shakko cap? your head looks naked as it is." Ichirou ask sarcastically. I can't help but snicker at that statement.

"Yeah, just add some finishing touches and...done." Ichika proceed to put on his black shakko cap and I noticed it has an IS academy emblem on it. (Kuzunoha Raidou's Shakko cap with the IS academy emblem instead of the Yumizuki High School)

"Ichika, are you going to turn it into an official IS academy Shakko cap?" Ichijou asks.

"I don't know, but I would love to, but I doubt the girls are going to wear these." OK, time for me to start another conversation.

**Ichijou's POV**

"it's been a long time since I saw you three..."

Houki looks at us as if she was expecting something from us.

"Um, yeah.."

"It's been 6 years but we still recognize you by the same ponytail you always have." Ichika added,

I have a feeling that someone is eavesdropping on us, Ichirou-nii looks around the corridor and found some girls eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Oi, eavesdropping on our conversation have we?" Ichirou-nii scare the girls to the hallway,

"Alright, I don't see anyone else here."

"Ah, that's good, By the way.." Ichika began the conversation, Houki was looking at him.

"Congratulations Houki for winning the world kendo championship.

"Why do you know that?" seriously Houki?

"Because I saw it in the newspaper." Ichika answered,

"I saw it on television." Ichirou-nii added,

"While I heard it from the radio." I decided to butt in the conversation, Houki was sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, I heard you two made it to the top 8 and the top 4 Ichirou in the Mondo Grosso match this year, not bad." Oh yeah, she was referring to the third Mondo Grosso that we all entered earlier before we enter the IS academy.

**Flashback**

Since Chifuyu-nee refuse to participate the third Mondo Grosso match and we were forced to enter it to become the representative in Japan. Ever since our ability discovered, Chifuyu-nee teaches us about to use the IS properly and some IS combat basics and we apply our training to our IS we became stronger than ever.

I use spears, dual spears, lance and a large shield in combat, I attack with absolute precision, piercing onto my enemy IS and block my enemies frontal attacks with my large shield.

Ichirou-nii uses hammers, dual axes, iron clubs (which the mythical Oni uses), tomahawks and occasionally his IS gigantic fist. He can use his weapons as a shield also except for the tomahawk and the hammer and he smashes his enemy IS with great strength.

And then there's Ichika, he uses long swords, great swords, dual katanas and scythes to slash his enemy IS to pieces and his great swords can be used as a shield. All of us only uses close-range or in my case mid-range weapons and no guns or any firearms were used throughout the match.

During the Mondo Grosso, we annihilate a lot of contenders using a custom-made IS made by Tabane herself and thanks to Valhalla Inc. for the production, Ichirou-nii, me and Ichika pilot the [Azure Golem], [Gold Rafael] and [Crimson Uchigane] respectively which is a 3rd generation IS and a stronger variation of the original 2nd generation IS.

Somehow me and Ichika made it to the top 8 while Ichirou-nii made it to the top 4 because of his knowledge on self-preservation and real life combat. The women who entered the match were impressed by our performance and the fact that we are among the few contenders who uses melee weapons throughout the match.

"I'm very impressed with your performance boys, but then again it is expected from Orimura Chifuyu's siblings."

"Hmph, next time I'll win! Then you'll be my lover and I don't care about age difference, you'll all be mine!"

"Go,Go Orimura Triplets! You're all our heroes!"

"*sigh* I wish my son can pilot an IS, then he can join the ranks with them."

"I wish I could be their girlfriend, one of them or all of them."

"Yeah Ichirou-san, We'll be rooting for you, crush them!"

"Awesome Ichijou-san, You poke their asses so hard with your spears!"

"Way to go Ichika-san, You're our last hope, slice them to bits!"

"Hah, I told you Ichirou-san's the strongest, he made it to the top 4 and he kicks ass!"

"Not bad you three, but I expect you to do better next time." Chifuyu-nee compliment us which does not happen often.

"""Hai!""" we gave her a confident reply.

**Flashback ended, Ichirou's POV**

After the match, we were sent to the IS academy for one year and yes ONE year only which is usually for three years. We have to cover all three years within one year only, it's like this, we currently in first year but within the next term which is every three months we will go up to second year and then to the third year.

Ding—Dong—Dang-Dong. There goes the bell.

"Oi we'll be late for class if we keep standing here, come on let's go back."

My brothers comply and Houki just nodded. And when we came to class the first thing they noticed was Ichika's cap,

"Whoa, Ichika-kun that's a a nice cap, is it official?" The girls noticed the IS academy emblem on it.

"Nah, I made this by myself, and it was just finished." Ichika replied.

"Wah, so cool~"

The class is still taught by Yamada-sensei and it seem to be peaceful at first, but I have a feeling that our peace will be disturbed after this. Since I do not understand fully on this lesson I decided to ask her now.

"Sensei."

"H-hai Ichirou-kun!" apparently she is still scared shitless towards me.

"If you're free why don't you give me some extra lesson later, I don't really understand this shit."

"Ehh?" Yamada-sensei ,are you really a teacher, you're just like Sakurai Izumi (Nichijou), the last teacher who teaches us in our previous school. It might be the fact that they think I'm a delinquent, but technically all three of us are delinquents in our previous school.

"Th-, then, Ichirou-kun, I'll teach you everything that you don't know of, so you must work hard? Right? Right?"

Yamada-sensei tightened her hands and closed in. As she's shorter than me, it naturally became that she's shyly looking away.

"Hey Ichirou-nii, why not we go through that, You're wasting her time." Ichijou suggests, well if it's him it's fine with me, I don't really like to waste her precious time 'shlieking' to me.

"U-um, If it's Ichijou-kun then I'll leave it to you."

"Ah—ack ack! Yamada-sensei, continue with the lesson."

"Ye-, yes!"

Chifuyu-nee coughed twice, causing Yamada-sensei to return for the lesson.

Yamada-sensei frantically moved back to the stage— and failed epically.

"Uu—it hurts..."

(I couldn't help but reminiscing our precious years with Sakurai-sensei)

"Ahh, can I have a moment?"

During the break time after the second period, I'm trying to make a light novel and it's still in progress, I wonder how's Ichika's progress with the new manga he's making and Ichijou's illustration while ignoring her.

The person who asked next to me was a naturally blond girl. She's staring at me, and those blue eyes that are exclusive to the whites reveal a sense of unhappiness.

Her hair's slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility. The feeling she radiates is that which women give off in today's society.

In today's society, due to the IS, women are treated as of higher status. It's not just privilege, even the blueprint for 'women=greatness' was passed. At the same time, men are relegated to being slaves, manual labor. Right now in the city, it's not rare to see men being beaten by women they don't know on the streets.

Anyway, in front of the women nowadays, men are basically servants. To be honest, that's not a bad role. But unlike the rest, us Orimura triplets are given special treatment by the government ever since our ability has been discovered and it sickens me to the core!

On a side note, since this IS Academy has the duty to accept many students, it's not rare to see foreign students here. Even among the victors, only half the girls in class are Japanese.

"Ichiro-nii?" Ichika said to me,

"I know, she's right next to me!"

"Wait a second! What's with that response? Just having me talk to you should be enough to make you feel honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude?" She's obviously wanted my attention or maybe all of us.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I even talk to you?" I asked her sarcastically.

However, this reply didn't seem to satisfy the girl right next to me. She narrows her slit eyes and says in a tone of complete contempt regarding men,

"Are you aware of who I am? Surely someone like you would know me."

" I know who you are, you're Cecilia Alcott of England, the representative contender student for England and the valedictorian of the entrance exam, am I right? Don't bother asking them who you are, they already know."

"Well then if you don't fully understand anything regarding IS. Hm... if you cry and beg me, I wouldn't mind teaching you. After all, I'm an elite amongst elites who's the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."

Is this girl for real? She maybe defeated an instructor during the entrance exam but we entered the Mondo Grosso earlier this year where the competitors are insanely strong compared to the teachers here!

"Is that so, well then good for you."

"Are you not that impressed? I defeat an instructor, AN INSTRUCTOR!"

"So what, we entered the Mondo Grosso this match and I managed to the top 4 while they managed to get to the top 8."

Cecilia was shocked by my statement,

"What, how long are you going to give me that look?"

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

"...! I'll be back! Don't run away! All right?"

…..As if I want to run away anyways.

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Chifuyu-nee replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stands on the stage. Seems like this is important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament. The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each class' enrollment ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, some competition will encourage further improvement."

The class started to become active. Hm, anyway, what I can deduce is that we're deciding on our class rep now. Seems like it'll be extremely troublesome, and the person who'll be doing it will have a shitty time on their hands.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

"Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichirou, Orimura Ichijou and Orimura Ichika... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

"""THE HELL!""" we all standing by the announcment.

"Sit down, Orimura, you're annoying to the eye. Then, isn't there anyone else? If so, Orimura will be elected without a vote. I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already."

Oh great, this is just great. The three of us are being picked as class representatives, and to top it off Cecilia stand up for an objection.

"Hold on a minute! I can't acknowledge this outcome!"

PAM! Cecilia pressed against the table as she got up, her figure became a lot bigger. Oh, so that's how you exert yourself.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you want me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this shame for a whole year?"

Oh great, her bitching just started, better fight back.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is such an unbearable pain to me—"

That's it, I had enough.

"Even if Britain's one huge country, its still too arrogant on your part, right? How many years has it been now that you've won the World's Worst Shit award?"

"Wha...!" I bet you heard that you bitch.

"You, you, you! Are you insulting my country? It's a duel!"

PAM! Cecilia slams on the table. The next moment, she would try to throw her gauntlets over, even though she isn't wearing any. In other words, is this a battle for pride? Guess I'll show my 'gauntlets' then. I partially deployed one of my axe towards her, don't worry, I'm not going to chop her head. Yet. She was clearly shocked by my actions.

"Oh, great, bring it on. It's better than having a debate anyway."

"Y-y-you talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant —no, a slave!"

"Don't look down on me. This is a serious showdown, don't try and do it half-heartedly and if YOU deliberately asked for defeat, I'll have your head." Cecilia looks at the axe blade right next to her and begins to sweat furiously.

"I-I-Is that so? Perfect timing, this will be the one and only chance for me, Britain's candidate Cecilia Alcott to display her ability."

"Um Ichirou-nii, shouldn't you be at least take it easy on her." Ichika decided to butt in.

"NO WAY Ichika, this bitch really wants the hard treatment so badly."

"*sigh* Is it always resorting to violence Ichirou-nii?" Ichijou decided to join the party.

"Then, we have a common agreement. The battle will take place tomorrow in the 3rd arena. Ichirou and Alcott, make sure you prepare well. Then, let's get back to lessons."

Chifuyu-nee clapped her hands to end the conversation. I harbored an unhappy feeling as I sat down, still very pissed off.

**Ichika's POV**

After class ended, me and my brothers are heading to our dorm house,that's right a dorm house. The government decided to made it for us so we don't have to stay with the girls. I was expecting a crowd of girls following us but there were not a single girl behind us, that's good as Ichirou-nii is in a bad mood today and I don't like to know if there were around.

"Gah, can you believe that bitch? It's like she owns the class!" apparently he still can't get it over, should we recommended a therapist in this hour, either way we just have to wait for him to calm down.

I just hope there will be no bloodshed..

**To be continued...**

Houki: That was slightly longer than the last one. Well then, next chapter will be quite a riot as there will be a battle between the [Azure Golem] and [Blue Tears]. Until then, please review.

Tabane: Eh, where is author-kun? I haven't seen him since the chapter started.

Houki: Nee-san, what are you doing here? Never mind that, he should be here by now.

Tabane: Shouldn't you run by now?

Houki: What are you talking about?

**Insert 'Super Stream (Alto Sax version)' by Orimura Ichijou**

Houki: wait, what's going on, Why am I running uncontrollably?

Tabane: Bye Houki-chan~

**This fanfic is brought to you by:**

**My Idea, Fanfiction and Valhalla Inc.**

**Please preview..**


	3. Double blues

**Disclaimers: I do not own IS, if I do it will be an imminent triplet related chaos.**

**Ichirou's POV**

There seems to a knock on the door, we seem to have visitors tonight. Ichika opened the door and HE came into our door.

"Hm, Dan? You're here early. Did the government send you off already?" Our middle school friend, Gotanda Dan came to our dorm house.

"Yeah, and Valhalla Inc. seems want me to go to the IS academy ASAP and they're making a reservation for me as well."

"That means...!?" We all know the answer here.

"That's right, starting tomorrow I'm a student of class 1-2. Pretty fun getting the girls to ourselves eh?"

Yeah right...

**Insert IS opening 'Straight Jet (male choir version)'**

**This fanfic is brought to you by the following sponsors:**

Tabane: Yay, sponsors~

**My ideas, Fanfiction and Valhalla Inc.**

Tabane: Umm Author-kun, what is Valhalla inc.?

**A company I made specifically from my head for all my fanfics, I'm not going to tell you about it anymore.**

Tabane: Ehh? Tell me tell me tell me!

**NO!**

Tabane: Mou, then it will be just a mystery.

**That's the point..**

Tabane: Ohh, I see what you did there.

**Alright, back to the story...**

**Story so far, Cecilia Alcott declared a duel against Orimura Ichirou. Gotanda Dan, who is their middle school friend and discovered his ability to pilot the IS a month after the triplets are staying in their dorm and become the 4th male in the IS academy (may consider a supporting character for the triplets).**

**Dan's POV**

"So, I heard from some girls that you pick a fight on your first day, that's a new record for you." I look at Ichirou because I know them well.

Back in our previous school, Ichirou always gets into trouble but not severely. Me and the other two (Ichijou and Ichika) are trying our best to solve his anger problem and it was a success (at least). If Ichirou would pick a fight, that means that the other person must be insulting him or something related to him very hard. Compare to back then, Ichirou seems to be more...'gentle' with his methods now.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Gotanda Dan. I'm a pilot of [Scarlet Zephyr] which is a long-range IS based on the mix of [Blue Tears], [Silent Zephyr] and [Raphael Revive] with some modification from Valhalla inc.. It has one weapon and ONE weapon only which is a HUGE crossbow gun that covers all artillery including the old fashioned bullets and the new hot stuff: lasers and some shield BITS for protection, although I can use my crossbow gun as a shield due to its highly durable materials and it has a shield attached with a knife to the barrel for close range combat. The design is kinda like when Blue, Zephyr and Rafael decided to make some threesome love and the baby comes out if you know what I mean.

Valhalla inc. seems to have some mysterious connection,hell from what I've heard we four guys are the only customers there, weird isn't it? It's like we're the 'chosen ones' in that company.

You might wondering why am I using firearms, well there are two reasons: 1) I absolutely love guns, people might consider me as a gun geek. 2) I take archery, I'm very good in terms of aim just like the triplets due to constant practice and sparring with them on what they have learned from their sister before entering the IS academy.

Hell, I might be as strong as they are and Valhalla inc. decided to shorten my stay to one year, YES, ONE YEAR ONLY, which is bad for me because in this school, girls, girls and girls which I love about this school, it's paradise here and I can't let this one go.

"So how's Ran these days?" They refer to my little sister, Ran. She is in a private all-girls school right now but she will go to this prestigious IS academy next year.

"She's okay I guess, although she's pissed off because she can't see you three while I can."

"Jealous much?"

"Hell yeah!"

You might be wondering: If you're as tough as they are why didn't you enter the Mondo Grosso or why are you not that popular as the triplets?, well the reasons are: 1) I do not get as much treatment as they are, I don't usually appear in news as much as they are. 2) I have to study for the IS entrance exam as I'm not as well informed as Ichijou and what I heard you have to read the reference book which is as thick as a telephone book before entering the IS academy, which is the reason why I can't enter the Mondo Grosso, besides they already represent Japan why should I enter the Mondo Grosso in the first place? ( I might get the top 8 if I do)

"So who pick the fight again?" I asked them again.

"That British snot-ass Cecilia Alcott, It's like she owns the place here!" Ichirou answered.

"Uh, take it easy Ichirou-nii." Ichika decided to calm him down.

"Compare to the Mondo Grosso, that girl is actually easier than you think" Ichijou state the information while showing a data of Cecilia's [Blue Tears] to Ichirou.

"Even so, I will not take it easy, if she wants to face me in my full power then so be it." Ichirou declared.

"Well now that's settled, who's gonna cook dinner?" I'm really starving because I didn't have a chance to eat anything while going to the the IS academy.

"Hold on, I'll cook something for all of us." Ichirou is going to cook tonight and he seems to calm down by now, this is going to be a great meal because his cooking is the best compare to all four of us.

**In case you didn't know, their dorm is just like the Iwatodai dorm from Persona 3.**

**Next morning, Ichika's POV**

We went to the cafeteria and the girls were looking at Dan, it's not really surprising since he's just arrived at the IS academy. There we sit with Houki who is sitting alone for some reason,

"Hey Houki.." Ichirou greets her.

"Hey.." Houki reply back.

"You're not looking too happy." I ask her.

"I've been like this since I was born." Right...

It's 8 am of the second day of school. We're in the first-years' cafeteria, and like before, there are girls all around us. I'm still rather shocked that even the staff members are female (though it's logical). Our breakfast including Houki is a traditional japanese dish which is very delicious. Maybe it's because of the exorbitant taxes.

"So who's he?" Houki asks while looking at Dan.

"Oh him, he's our friend since middle school." Ichijou answered.

"Gotanda Dan, nice to meet you. You must be their childhood friend, Shinonono Houki right?"

"Umm, yeah..nice to meet you." Houki gives Dan a handshake.

"Hey look, there they are, the Orimura triplets and who's that beside them?"

"Maybe another male IS pilot I guess, why would he be here in the first place."

"Whoa, another one?!"

The girls remain their distance, forming a perimeter around us, known as 'even though they're delicious, they're not greedy'. If it were far-sea fishing, it will be quite a catch...hm, that's just a meaningless example.

"Ichirou, did you have to pull that stunt yesterday?" Houki still remember about the dilemma yesterday.

"You have a problem with that?" Ichirou apparently doesn't want to talk about it.

"Eh, what did you do Ichirou?' Dan is getting curious.

"Well, he almost cut a girl in half executioner style with his axe." Ichijou-nii answered.

"Shut up.." Ichirou-nii ended the conversation. Houki sighed at the sudden end and continues to eat her breakfast.

We finished our meal quickly as we have been informed that Chifuyu-nee is in charge of supervising the first year cafeteria and she even threatened to do ten laps in the IS field if we don't finish our breakfast, which is more than a mile long.

"Gotanda, due to some circumstances, you will be moved to class 1-1 understood?" Chifuyu-nee told Dan about the last minute changes.

"Oh, OK. Guess I'm with you guys then." Dan said.

"Well then, prepare for some hell-ass lecture courtesy of Orimura-sensei herself Dan" Dan gulped after hearing this.

**Class 1-1, Normal POV.**

"Okay class, due to some circumstances there will be a new student transferring to this class starting today." Yamada-sensei made an announcement towards the class.

Dan entered the class and introduce himself to the whole class in front,

"Yo girls what's up, my name is Gotanda Dan, nice to meet you. I'm a friend of the Orimura triplets and the forth male able to pilot an IS. I'll be in your care now, and I hope you can treat me as much attention as the triplets, that is all."

After his introduction, the girls are squealing to the new male student,

"KYAA, ANOTHER MALE IN THE IS ACADEMY!"

"I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!"

"I'M SO LUCKY TO BE IN THIS CLASS!"

"HE LOOKS SO COOL~!"

Dan took a seat near to the triplets and he caught a glimpse of the remains of the crime scene from yesterday on the back of the class, the desk that had been cut in half, and the fact that Cecilia is the only one sitting without a desk in front of her.

'So she must be Cecilia Alcott that pick a fight with Ichirou.' Dan thought. The class went on as usual until,

"Um Sensei, isn't Shinonono-san related to Professor Shinonono?" One of the girls asks out of curiosity.

"Hm, it seems one girl finally realized that, what a bunch of assholes you are for not knowing the obvious!" Orimura-sensei stated.

"No way, are they related?!" the girls turned towards Houki.

"Shinonono-san, is your sister a genius in person?"

"Can your sister teach me how to operate the IS next time?"

Houki was pissed off after a barrage of questions,

"Fuck you bitches, I'm not related to that whore of a genius!" Houki was very loud about it and giving the girls the middle finger.

"Ehhh?" The girls were surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Sorry, but I'm not that person." Houki calmed down after that, and the rest of the class went on as usual.

**Later...**

"Shit, that lecture was hell, I never saw your sister so strict until now." Dan complained.

"Complaining again Dan?, and it's only your first day here." Ichijou replied.

"You know Yamada-sensei reminds me of Sakurai-sensei, don't you think?" Dan changed the topic.

"We know..." The triplets replied.

"Hey Ichirou-nii, did you bring lunch?" Ichika asked.

"Well yes I do, where shall we eat?" Ichrou carried four lunchboxes with him.

"How about the corridor? We can enjoy the view from there. I think you haven't seen the area there huh Dan?" Ichijou suggested.

"Well I suppose I could enjoy the view." Dan agreed to the idea because the idea of eating while surrounded by girls staring at them while eating is disturbing.

**Corridor**

"So the duel is at 2.30 in the afternoon right?" Dan recall the time of the duel.

"Yeah, I'll be fighting that bitch later on." Ichirou is looking forward to crush Cecilia.

"Good luck, and try not to wreck her too much." Dan gives Ichirou a so-called helpful advice.

**Arena 1, Ichirou's POV**

Silence fills the area around me. Ichijou,Ichika and Dan stand right beside me as they would support me during the duel.

"Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun, Orimura-Kun" Yamada-sensei's voice can be heard from the speaker.

"Alright I heard you already!" I let out my voice and Yamada-sensei cringed.

The doors are open and the 'enemy' awaits, I summoned my [Azure Golem] while still on an IS uniform and beanie in my head and proceed to the gate.

"Oh my, so you didn't run away."

Cecilia snorted as she placed her hand on her hip, giving off that fucking princess vibe again.

However, I'm not mindful about that. The sensors on [Azure Golem] won't bother about such things.

The bright blue machine 'Blue Tears' has the unique characteristic of four rear fin armors on the back, making it look as royal as a knight.

The pilot, Cecilia, is wielding the large 2m long gun—a search indicates that it's identical to a six or seven caliber unique laser gun 'Starlight MkIII'. As the IS was originally developed for space activity, in principle, it'll float in the sky. Thus, it's not strange for her to wield a weapon that's taller than she is.

The arena's 200m in diameter, and the estimated time for a fired shot to reach the target's about 0.4 seconds. The bell indicating the start of the match has already rung, so it's not strange for an attack to come anytime now.

"I'll give you one last chance."

Cecilia moved the hand that was on her hip and pointed her index finger at me, and the muzzle of her rifle casually points downwards.

"Chance?"

"It's obvious that I'll be winning no matter what. Thus, if you don't want to end up being seen in a battered and pathetic state, I may as well forgive you if you apologize now."

I respond to her by throwing my tomahawk towards her, apparently her talking got the better of her as she is in direct hit by my tomahawk. [Blue Tears shield: 479/600 actual damage: minor]

"Tch, can't you wait for me to attack you!?" Cecilia obviously never had a real life battle experience, as no enemy would wait for her. I immediately get close to her while switching my tomahawk to my mighty hammer.

Basically, in an IS battle, one will win if the opponent's shield points fall to 0. However, if that happens, once the armor's pierced through, there'll be actual damage. This is different from the numerical defensive capabilities, the damage locations, no matter how big or small, will end up affecting the battle.

On a side note, in order not to let the pilot die, the IS seem to have an 'absolute defense' ability. It can block any attack, but will drastically reduce the defensive energy—since this is what the textbook wrote, it should be right, right? As it was a hit on the shoulder, the IS did not use the 'absolute defense', probably thinking that 'it's alright even if it's blown away'.

"Using a close ranged weapon to challenge me in a long-ranged type suit...what a joke! Now, let's dance. Dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing!"

"I don't dance bitch!"

Cecilia started to attack me using her four BITs which firing lasers at all directions, I noticed that Cecilia has stop moving from her position indicating that she has to concentrate on the BITs which gives an opening for me. I started to switch to my dual axes and proceed to destroy all the BITs one by one and I came in close for the kill.

"How did you-?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

I close in on her since her rifle is useless on close range, and just as I move for it,

"—I got you."

I see Cecilia smirk—damn it! My basic instincts detect danger and tell me to pull away, but it's already too late.

*PAM*—

The skirt-shaped like armor spreads from Cecilia's abdomen, and those parts that suddenly rose up started to move.

"I'm sorry, but there're six Blue Tears!"

I can't dodge them in time! And they're not those laser shooting BITs. These are 'auto-tracking' types. I quickly positioned my dual axes in a cross position for blocking the attack.

*BAM*—!

"ICHIROU...!"

Watching the broadcast, Houki sudenly shouted out.

Chifuyu and Maya, who were squabbling about just now, looked serious as they stared at the screen image, that has covered with black smoke.

"—Humph."

While the black smoke scatters, Chifuyu let out a snort. However, she looks as if everything's okay.

" Nice one you asshole."

[Azure Golem shield 749/800 actual damage: minor]

"Is that it? Well then..." Cecilia was surprised after hearing that.

After the smoke clears, I use my axes to destroy the remaining BITs and aim her in the head but before that, I proceed to get rid of her remaining weapon, in particular the rifle.

Her rifle suffered a deep gash due to the weight of my dual axes and she drops it, She has no weapon left to defend herself. Time to show my title during the Mondo Grosso, Ao no Oni (The blue Oni)!

My IS started glowing in blue aura like energy surrounding half of the arena,

"Is that Ao no Oni?"

"It's the famous Ao no Oni right in front of us!"

"That's the most dangerous attack in his arsenal!"

"Oh shit, that girl is fucked right now." It seems the audience recognize it immediately.

I grabbed her neck with my gigantic IS arm, close in on her as she was actually choking and performs an attack that knocks out most competitors during the Mondo Grosso, a headbutt.

Cecilia was knocked out but still conscious as she fell to the ground, [Blue Tears shield 299/600 actual damage moderate]. I switch my dual axes into my iron club to make me more like an actual oni.

"Wha-, he's going in for the kill!"

"ICHIROU-SAMA, KICK HER ASS!"

"KYAA, IT'S THE FINISHING MOVE! GO ICHIROU-SAMA!"

The audience which is all girls are getting restless, I perform a dive while pointing my weapon towards her, her eyes widen as I close in and-

*PAM*— It's all over...[ Blue Tears shield 0/600 actual damage: severe]

"Winner, Orimura Ichirou!' The announcement gives spark towards the audience.

"I-I-I lost?" Cecilia was in shock by her loss.

"KYAA, ICHIROU-SAMA WON!'

"WE LOVE YOU ICHIROU-SAMA!" Apparently I have some fan girls in the academy.

Oh shit, my uniform is in a mess, better clean it up later. As my brothers and Dan congratulate me after the match, Cecilia remains at the same spot at the arena,

"Hey bitch, how long are you going to lie there?" Cecilia looks at me with those eyes that I never knew she had, she was practically in tears.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she apologized to me.

"I'm sorry that I insult you at any point yesterday and I hope you can forgive me..." I sighed as I saw her in her most pathetic and battered state which is rather ironic and I don't even asked an apology form her.

"Hmm, I suppose I accept your apology bitch." She ignored the 'bitch' statement and giving me those sparkly eyes at me.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" at this point I'm already tired from her constant thanking.

After she left the arena, me, Ichijou, Ichika and Dan are heading back to the dorm and Dan is in charge of cooking dinner tonight and I proceed to wash my IS attire from the fight. Oh yeah, Gotanda style dinner is serving tonight!

**Meanwhile, normal POV.**

*Drip* *drip* *drip* *drip* *drip*...

The hot water continues to spurt out from the shower head. The water lands on the skin and flows down the curves of the body. A well-proportioned body that's rare among the white people and the beautiful streamlines, to Cecilia, is something to be really proud of. Those long legs are shiny, silky and beautiful, and they can not only compete with those of the idols, but it's likely that Cecilia's will come out victorious.

Though her breasts are a little smaller, compared to other white girls of the same age, it makes her body profile stand out even more. Thus, to her, it seems to stir a rather complicated feeling about this. However, that's just for white girls. If they're compared to a Japanese girl, they're more than enough, enough to even be called big.

Cecilia continues to let the water rush down her breasts as she ponders deep thoughts.

(Daddy would always go according to mommy's whims...)

Having married into a wealthy family, her dad must have felt extremely inferior to her mother. And having such a father during her growth, Cecilia inadvertently thought of 'not wanting to marry such a useless man'.

And after the IS was rolled out, her dad's attitude got increasingly sulkier. Her mom must have felt that such a man was a disappoitment, so she didn't want to talk to him.

"..."

Her mom was already an impressive woman. Before the society became a women-strong-men-weak society, she had already managed numerous companies, and was an accomplished person. Though she was extremely strict, Cecilia had always respected her a lot.

Yes, 'had'. Her parents are no longer alive. They died in an accident 3 years ago.

Why were her parents, who had been working separately, together on that particular day? Up till now, she still doesn't know the reason.

Though there were once rumors of some conspiracies, the scenario of that accident removed that possibility. It was a cross-border railway accident with more than a hundred causalities.

Just like that, her parents became people who won't ever come back.

After that, time flew.

Cecilia had a vast inheritance, and in order to protect the money from those who wanted to laud it, she studied hard to learn everything, and during an IS suitability test that was part of her learning curriculum, she got an A+ grade. Hoping that she would maintain her nationality, the government came up with all sort of generous conditions; and in order to protect her parents' inheritance, she immediately agreed. Cecilia was chosen to be the first test pilot of the 3rd generation armament 'Blue Tears'. In order to obtain operations information and battle experience, she came to Japan, and then—

She met the Orimura triplets; she met the ideal men who has such intimidating eyes.

She tried to shout their names out. Unbelievably, she could even feel her chest heat up.

Her heart was pounding without any restraint. Cecilia gently stroked her lips. Those pretty wet lips seemed like they were waiting for someone to touch them, as in her body, an unbelievable excitement stirred.

"..."

Warm and sweet, saddening yet delighting.

—What's with this feeling?

Before she knew it, her chest was already overwhelmed with this feeling.

—I want to know.

She wants to know its true identity, she wants to know what's behind this feeling.

—I want to know, I want to know more about them.

"..."

Only the sound of water flowing echoed throughout the bathroom.

**The next day, Ichijou's POV**

The next morning during, the SHR, something unbelievable happened.

"Then, the class representatives of 1-1 will be Orimura triplets. Ah, it sure is nice to have a '3' for everything!"

Yamada-sensei said delighted, and the girls showed a strong reaction to this, that means,

"Ichirou-nii, don't tell me you were not joking about splitting the position for us!?"

"Since when do I joke?!" It's true, Ichirou-nii would never lie under normal conditions.

"But why?" Ichika raised the question.

"Do you really think that I will enjoy this position without sharing it to the two of you?!"

Both me and Ichika flinched.

"Beside, we know who's the president of the student council here..."

"Oh yeah, Tatenashi..." Ichika mentioned her name.

Well then, if Tatenashi is here, then Kanzashi is here as well. Better pay them a visit later.

"The class representative will be the Orimura triplets. No one has any objections, right?"

"Nope", everyone including Dan and even Cecilia (except for us) replied. Unity is a good thing.

However, it would be great if it was also good for us.

" Well then start 'shlieking' then!" The girls replied with an 'EHHH?" while Dan just laughed his ass off.

"Is this how I fucking raised these three.." Chifuyu-nee groaned with a facepalm.

**Meanwhile at Valhalla inc.**

"It seems our customers are using our products well, don't you think so Rukotaro?" His partner Ruuko as always by his side.

"..." Silence fills the air in the office.

"Should we make a phone call to them, I mean It's been a while since we've seen them?"

Rukotaro nodded, "Later..."

**To be continued..**

**How are the Orimura triplets related to the Sarashiki sisters? How will Rin react when she saw her middle school friend in the IS academy? Will Charlotte be able to become a man? Who knows...**

**The next chapter will be hard for me as Rin's arc by far the most difficult for me, don't be surprised if it takes a long time to update. I added my OC's to this fanfic as with my previous one, so if you want to know about them, check my other fanfic 'Infinite stratos: Dragons Roar of Courage'.**

Tabane: Next chapter will cover Rin's arc and the connection between the Orimura triplets and the Sarashiki sisters.

**Insert 'Digimon Adventure-I wish' alto sax cover by Orimura Ichijou.**

**This fanfic is brought to you by the following sponsors:**

**My Idea, Fanfiction and Valhalla inc.**

Tabane: Ara, bad mouth Chi-chan strikes again!

Houki: Nee-san!? Anyways, please review.


End file.
